


Better

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might even be better than sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

From the corner of his eye, Charles can see Haytham watching him as he gives orders to his men-- the man's not making any attempt at hiding himself, Charles knows, or he wouldn't be able to see his mentor at all-- and there's a swell of pride and nervousness that wells up in him at the sight.

He sees Haytham's barely there smile, as well, one of the highest forms of praise one can hope to get from the Kenway man and it increases those feelings almost a hundred fold.

There's few things in life that Charles desires more in life than praise from the one man he truly admires-- oh, certainly he wants Washington dead and to fill the position of Commander in Chief of the Continental Army and certainly his happiness when he and Haytham fall into bed together is immeasurable-- but it's the praise, it's the reminder that Haytham believes in him, it's the fact that Haytham feels he's deserving of compliments more than Haytham's own son that really gets him off.


End file.
